We Are Not Safe
by Reina
Summary: Someone is out to get the GW boys. Relena, Catherine and Dorothy have all fallen victims of rape. Is Hilde next? Sometimes what you don't know CAN hurt you, and the one you love.
1. Part 1

We Are Not Safe (part 1)

# By: Hilde

"I know we're safe here, but I still can't help feelin' someone's after us. Even here," said Duo.

All five of the GW boys were in the meeting/report room of their secret base. The scientists, Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Catherine, Quatre and Dorothy, and Wufei and Sally were all currently living there.

"I already told you, Duo; no one knows about this base but us five, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy. If anyone else did, I would have killed them," answered Heero in his monotone voice.

"But still." Duo paused for a moment before asking, "Heero, there's something you're not telling me about Relena, isn't there?"

"No. Why would I care anyways?"

"Because you love Relena."

"Omae o korosu."

"I knew it. So what is it?"

"I already told you, nothing."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Yes."

Duo finally annoyed Heero into telling him.

"There are rapists here. I know. Relena found out. So did Catherine, and Dorothy."

Duo shut up for a few minutes. Then he started asking questions.

"When did you find out? Where was she? Does she remember anything? Is she pregnant? Do you have anything to do with this? Why are you aiming a gun at me?" What was really on his mind was "Would Hilde be next? Then what? What would I do?"

"Shut up. And don't tell ANYONE. Someone may be out to get us. Just keep an eye on Hilde, and the others. Now why don't you leave me alone?"

"Ok. Fine. Thanks for finally telling me. I'm leaving, bye!" Duo said quickly, as he left the room, not eager to find out if Heero had loaded the gun or not.

He walked back to the "hotel room" (that's what they looked like) that he and Hilde lived in. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, one full bathroom, one half bathroom, and a living room. Hilde wasn't there.

"Probably went shopping," thought Duo as he got a Pepsi from the refrigerator, sat down at the computer, and started to work.

About 2 hours later, Hilde still hadn't come back. Duo started to worry.

"Maybe she left a note I missed or something," the thought to himself.

He searched the kitchen first; because that was the most likely place she'd leave a note. He noticed something on the floor. A note. It must've blown off the table when he rushed by to get a Pepsi. He picked it up, and read it:

_Duo –_

_Went to pick up some groceries. Be back soon._

_Luv ya,_

## Hilde

"Damn it!!!"

Duo quickly grabbed his coat, and ran outside, searching for any signs of Hilde. None. He walked the path Hilde takes the store, checking every dark corner, alleyway, and suspious spot he came across.

He finally saw something. It was Hilde's red beret.

"She can't be far from here," he thought.

A few feet away was the entrance to an alley. Duo cautiously entered, gun ready. Something moved in the shadows. Just a stray cat. The cat knocked over a trashcan. Duo froze, hoping no one was there.

"I shouldn't be afraid. I've had experience in the street smart category."

The knocked-over trash cans let a little moonlight light the narrow area. It also revealed the still form of Hilde.

On the edge of your chair? I hope so. Keep your eyes out for part 2. Coming VERY soon. (as in, later tonight). Hope ya enjoyed! Please review! Thanks a bunch!sys! 


	2. Part 2 (part 3 is coming soon)

What You Don't Know **_CAN_** Hurt You

(part 2 to "We Are Not Safe")

By: Hilde

Duo rushed over to Hilde's side. She was completely bare. Duo gently wrapped his coat around her, then checked for a pulse.

"At least she's still alive," he thought.

The base wasn't very far from where he stood, holding Hilde in his arms. Just down the street. No one was out in this part of town at this time of night, hopefully.

He made it safely back to the base, and brought Hilde to the hospital wing immediately.

"I can hear people. Duo's voice. Where is he? Duo?!" Hilde thought, as nurses bustled around. Then she fell into unconsciousness again.

"I'm still here. I can feel. I'm, where am I?" Hilde tried to look to her right. Duo was sitting in chair next to her bed. "What's going on?" she thought. "Duo?" she asked weakly.

Duo snapped out of his deep though. "Hilde? Are you okay?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Hilde smiled. "Duo, what happened to me?"

"Just rest."

Hilde fell unconscious again.

She was walking down the street to the store. Suddenly, a figure came out from behind her, and grabbed her. She felt herself being dragged into the alley. She felt the stranger rip her clothes off. Then she felt him IN her. It was horrible. She was helpless.

Hilde sat up with a started, causing the heart monitor to beep crazily.

"Whoa, Hilde, you ok?" asked a concerned Duo.

"I was just," she started, then she broke down and started to cry.

Duo was there for her to come to. He was there for her to cry onto. And she really needed him now. Duo held her while she cried in his chest, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"It's all my fault. I should've found the note sooner. I could've saved you from this. I should've known something like this would happen soon. But why did it have to happen to you?" Duo sighed.

"It's not your fault. I should've told you I was going."

"How 'bout we leave it at that (dead) guy's fault," Duo half-joked.

"Okay." Hilde forced a strained giggle.

"Oh, just to let you know, you don't have anything, like HIV or AIDS, or somethin',"Duo assured Hilde. "They're not sure at this point about anything else though."

Hilde tried to smile. "At least I'm alive."

"Yeah, thank god," sighed Duo, as he hugged Hilde.

After about a week, Hilde was allowed to go back to their suite. However, no one, accept the GW boys, and the scientists were allowed to leave the base. This was, at first, hard, but they got used to it. But simply physical safety wasn't enough. It couldn't protect them from the emotional pain. And the fear. I could happen again. Anytime. The violator may even be closer than anyone suspected.

Hey, wait! This isn't over yet! I still have **probably** 2 more parts. Hopefully up soon. (I apologise to those of you who stayed up late waiting for this fic.) Please leave a review!! Thanks for reading!! Have a J day~!

Oh, here's a little teaster:

Who is the rapist? And where is he? He may be closer than you might think? What if he is one of your own? Find out in part 3:

"A Traitor Among Us"*

And for part 4:

The violator may have been caught, but that doesn't make everything better. Duo and Hilde struggle against the emotional problems that the criminal has brought upon them.*

*subject to change. (Hey, I'm the author!)


End file.
